wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Wing
Victoria "Tori" Wing is a character in the roleplay. Backstory Tori came to life on the planet Vormarsch in the Anfechtung Galaxy. Her childhood was more or less the same, monotonous life as other children- studying, studying, studying. The differences came through in her school years, where unlike her peers, Tori was always slightly weaker. Whilst they would all be celebrating at the top percentage of the school, she would be sulking down at the bottom. This wasn't to say she was terrible at academics- in fact, she did get straight A's, but she simply just "not good" enough to meet the otherworldly society's demanding standards. Her friends were more broad-minded and saw her diminished intellectual knowledge base as unique. This was given the fact that she actually had talents outside of studying, namely that she could draw very well, especially outdoor scenery. Tori would always draw a tree, or the school building, or anything that popped up in her head as she spun around the school benches at breaks and lunch. Even her teachers, who sometimes belittled her for pursuiting such distracting hobbies in class, admit that she was gifted in the ways of art. Things were drastically different in the household. Her narrow-minded parents were constantly frustrated that Tori was never in the top 1% of her school. They would disregard their daughter's talents of art, calling it a childish hobby, and always criticize her for "not doing well" in school. Tori could easily drown out her parents, but was always uncomfortable at home. During her sophomore year in high school, her parents' yelling finally went too far. Tori had just won a first place award for submitting the best realistic work of art in her school. Her parents demanded to know why she never gets first place awards for submitting the best essays or getting the best grades, and why she always wastes her time on stupid things like art. The yelling continued even as she fell asleep, and during her tormented rest, she heard her parents talking behind her back about disowning her and adopting a child "more well-suited to the demands of society." She woke up to the sound of tearing paper, and found her parents sitting at the living room table tearing up all the art she had drawn over the years and tossing them into the furnace. They would not make eye contact with her or talk with her as she screamed and cried and begged them to stop. After every one of Tori's masterpieces was ripped up and burned to ashes, her parents shoved her out the door and locked it, leaving her outside, cold and starving, for the entire day. They finally dragged her back into the house and beat her for not being the ideal daughter of their dreams. They threatened to really disown her if her grades weren't up by the time period of a month. Tori had had enough, and at night, she took her family's emergency gun, and decided to end her life. For whatever strange reasons, however, she pointed the gun the wrong way, and through an insane ricochet it went into her parents' room and hit her mom, who died instantly. Her dad, who woke up due to the noise, panicked, jumped out the window, and called law enforcement. The police showed up to their house almost immediately and arrested Tori. Tori's dad had distorted the facts to make it seem like she had intentionally killed her own mother. Testified against with lies in court she lost the case, and the judge and jury sentenced her to life in space prison without parole. Things were not easy in the maximum security facility. Other prisoners would steal what little food she received, threatening to injure and rape her if she objected. The guards treated her like a monster- she would be pushed around by the prisoners and then mocked by the guards. Her only refuge was her cell, in which she would sulk alone, isolated. The cell guard, Seth Volar, also isolated her, wanting nothing to do with her... How would she survive? Approvals Combat Info Still haven't decided. ^^; Items *'Scrap Aileron' - +20 armor and magic resistance. Active - Heals any teammate for 25% of their health. Cooldown: 45 seconds.